Magnetic seals are sometimes used for non-contact sealing in rotating systems like gas turbine engines. The high speeds at which these engines run, however, often requires cooling of the seals. Although oil can be used to cool the hot seal surfaces, this can also cause additional oil leakage through the sealing interface, decreasing the overall effectiveness of the seal. Room for improvement exists.